The Protector or a Monster?
by AnimeGurl202
Summary: A girl from America has so many secrets. She sometimes can't carry the weight of them all. She also has an illness, but she doesn't tell anyone. She comes to Japan and makes friends with the Sohmas. But she was also trying to avoid them too. Who is she? Why does she have so many secrets? Will the illness kill her? Let's find out shall we. Story up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Akaibara can you do the intro

Akaivara: Fine, AnimeGurl202 does not own fruits basket or any of it's character. Besides me.

* * *

Akaibara's Pov

 _Today is my first day of school at the Kaibara Highschool. "Sigh", let's just get this over with._

 _I walk into my homeroom._

 _I hear a bunch of the students go silent, they were staring at me and I tense up._

 _I looked around and saw an empty desk and sat there._

 _Then I heard whispers saying._

Who is that girl? Is that her real hair color? She looks weird.

 _Already getting judged, typical._

 _The bell rings signaling it is time for class._

Hello everyone, our teacher said. I think Ms. Taki something or another.

Today we have a new student. She looks at me.

Why don't get introduce yourself young lady.

Okay... Hello my name is Akaibara Kitsune Hogosha Williams and I am from America.

Any questions our teacher says. _A girl with brown hair raises her hand._

Yes, miss Honda our Ms. Taki said

Where did you live in America ?

Well, I lived in New York City.

Anymore questions can be answered after break. _" sigh" this is going to be a long._

* * *

Time-skip

 _Thirty more seconds._

 _10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, and 0._

 _" Bell rings"_

 _Finally, right as I was about to get up lots of people in my classroom started hovering over my desk._

 _Then the headache starts. I was bombarded with questions. For example, where in America, Does it have this, is that there, is that your real hair color, and then finally there was a good question._

 _Why did you come here?_

 _I answered simply._ I wanted to explore more, get out of my comfort zone and see new things.

 _Once they all left I headed towards my next class and looked in to see a boy with orange hair._

 _He look really annoyed. I then sat down in a seat and class began._

 _Same introductions, same everything but, I felt weird, like if there was something evil._

 _I brushed it off._

* * *

 _Time-Skip_

* * *

 _The lunch bell rang._

 _As I walked in the hall, I saw two other students. One has white and black hair. The other one is blond._

 _Huh, funny they look like total opposites. I wonder who they are waiting for._

 _Why am I even bothering, it's none of my business._

 _I walk into the cafeteria and sat at an empty table._

 _As I ate my lunch I looked around. Over on the left side there is those two boys again with the orange head kid and a gray headed kid._

 _I also see girls three tables away from them glaring what it seems like at the girl._

 _Oh no..._

 _The girl, something Honda she's coming over to my table. Great another person to bother me._

Hello do you mind in I can sit with you _she said shyly. Sure if you like I said with my sweetest voice. No one could ever see through me though and see that I was annoyed._

 _Then the group came over, dang it._

 _So Tohru, is she new here I haven't seen her here before. The kid with blond hair said._

 _Yeah, she is, she came from America._

 _Wow America cool, he looked over at me. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Momiji Sohma._

 _Hi I said back shyly. Oh no a Sohma..._

 _Please don't tell me they are all the Sohmas._

 _Hello there you must be the new student, my name is Yuki Sohma._

 _Hi, I shook his hand._

 _This is also Hazuharu Sohma our cousin._

 _Hi, I said._

 _Hell._

 _He was cut off by the student body president._

 _Ms. Williams I heard him yell._

 _Damn it..._

 _I am the captin of the student defense force and I do not approve of that hair._

 _Why, I ask._

 _Um..._

 _So you had no reason at all of saying that, are just trying to pick a fight huh, with the new kid how pathetic I said with the coldest voice possible._

 _He looked at me and said is that your natural hair color he asked while trembling._

 _Mostly but. I was then cut off by him saying._

 _I knew it he shouted that isn't your natural hair color._

 _I glared at him and said I wasn't finished._

 _"Sigh" when I was little there was a storm and lightning was striking right by my mom's and dad's house._

 _I went outside and lightning struck by me. Enough to send me flying on to the porch._

 _I was then dragged to the hospital and was examined. I was fine only thing though is that in the middle of my hair went white._ _He gasped._

 _So I dye it there to keep it looking natural._

 _Now don't talk to people about how they look before you even know if it's natural. I hope you learned this time. If not I'll kick your ass. You got it._

 _Yes, he said._

 _Good._

 _He walked away._

 _I sat back down and ate lunch._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay a review! lets continue & if you would like to give ideas on what you would like to see PM me

Kyo's POV

 _Well I never expected that, she put that idiot in his place. She has a bad of temper just like me or Haru._

 _I looked around and looked at Tohru and she had the look of shock on her face. So did that damn rat, Haru and Momiji._

 _The girl she just sat there liked nothing happened._

Hey are you guys going to stand there like statues or are we going to talk she said.

 _Everyone immediately snapped out of thought even myself._

I am sorry I was lost if thoughts Tohru said.

It's alright I was expecting that, it was quite a shock, someone who seemed kind could be so cold.

Isn't that terrible, monster like? she said.

 _She put_ her _lunch away and said thanks for your time, she came over and shook all our hands._

 _She left the room with all of us speechless._

What a strange girl Hanajima said.

Gah! I said. Why can't you say things like a normal person I mumbled.

Tohru's POV

Why does she describe herself as a monster? I wonder what happened?

Hey Tohru want to go hang out with us Uo said

Uh sure.

Still I wonder why she thinks like that?

Tohru stay away from that girl Hana said.

Why.

She has a monster like electric signals but similar to the Sohma's she said

 _I wonder if she is part of the Sohma's curse._

"bell rings"

Oh man we didn't get to hang out, why don't we hang out after school Ou said.

Yeah that sounds good Hana Said.

I don't have work this afternoon so sure.

Yes see you guys later bye Ou said.

Bye.

* * *

Akaibara's POV

 _Man, I shouldn't have said any of those things dang it._

 _"sigh" let's get to class._

 _I walk into the classroom and sit in my seat._

 _After thirty minutes I started to cough._

 _I raised my hand and asked if I could use the bathroom._

 _I went to the restroom and started to cough up blood._

 _I wiped my mouth and went back into the classroom._

 _I sat down and continued class as usual._

* * *

 _Time-skip After School_

* * *

 _Rough day and coughing up blood again._

 _I quickly walked home to my small cottage._

 _I went inside and started to study for an test coming up._

 _After about an hour of studying I went on a walk._

 _But I started to cough badly._

 _I started to turn around but I started to fall._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

 _Kyo's POV_

 _OH NO KAGURA'S HERE!_

 _I started to run into the forest._

Kyo, my love where are you Kagura yelled.

 _Over an hour I kept running. I got to the end of the forest and saw a sidewalk._

 _I looked over and saw a girl on the ground collapsed._

Hey are you all right I yelled.

 _The girl didn't respond_.

I turned her over.

 _Oh God no, it's the girl from the school, Akaibara or something._

Hey wake up! _I checked her pulse_.

 _Oh my god she almost has no pulse. I need to call the hospital._

 _I grabbed my phone and called the ambulance._

 _They came and took her away._

 _Then I walked home and went up on the roof_.

I slept up there for the whole night.

* * *

A/N : Okay cliffhanger right. Anyway that's for the support & have a good day or night


	3. Dear Readers

Hello everyone,

Today, I am officially going to resign from being on or any other fanfiction site. The reason why I say this is that I have had a change of heart. No longer any of the my story plots are mine. They are for any person who wants them. I would like to say to my readers thank you for everything but now I have to move ahead. For I have realized something that this should not go against my life and beliefs. Overall I wish for you all good days as I am needing to put full devotion to more important things in life. So today on June 10th 2016. I Vanessa will no longer use this account and will no longer will I be on here! I wish all of you goodbye.

From,

AnimeGurl202


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Friends of AnimeGurl202

This morning AnimeGurl202 has passed away. I am her sister and she told me to take care of telling everyone. Which includes social media. She passed away while she was sleeping. The reason for this is she got into a car accident and her injuries became fatal. I will not go into detail but, she knew that there was little hope for her to recover. She gave me access to this account. She also, gave me a letter for all the people on here. I would personally like to thank all of these people who helped her through her depression.

Here is her final message. ( She cared a lot for you all)

Dear readers,

Hello guys. Today I am sitting in the hospital on my death bed. I got access to my computer and searched up all of the people I hopefully helped. While I'm here I can't help but think of you guys and how sad that I won't be able to be of help to you guys anymore. The only family left is you guys and my sister. I would personally like to thank

Perpecede-Celequex

Jokergirl2001

porcelainann

The Carnivorous Muffin

princessanastasia6467

Awesomenesss-sama

TheGreenEyedShadow

Tigress Ghost

Deathnotelv

PoopyPatuti

I have a lot more people to thank as well but, I don't have enough time to write it down. These are the people that have helped intentionally or unintentionally helped me through the dark times. And I hope you all will remember me when I pass away, I love you all and keep writing.

From, AnimeGurl202 or Vanessa.


End file.
